Superhuman
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: Best you read Complicated before this as this is a carry on from it. Tis Jam. And a songfic. Enjoy and please R&R. xx


Jo p.o.v

I totally needed that coffee. I spent most of my time organising and cleaning my desk, I never realised how my crap I had on there, and I did wonder where my word search book went. Ewhh, and there was even a half eaten nutri-grain bar on there -gag- it was blueberry flavour but I doubt that anymore. There was other random crap on there like pages of doodles, a key ring, and an OK magazine. I'm also 15p better off now as I found some change on there.

To be honest though it needed clearing and I needed to get my mind thinking about something else other than going to that bloody interview room at 2.

Its now quarter to, okay take a deep breath Jo. I logged of me computer and made my way downstairs of the station. All morning I've been blowing this out of proportion. Sam means so much to me and after last night, I feel that my life would change for the better, if she spends it with me.

_Weak, I have been crying and crying for weeks_

_How do I survive, when I can barely speak, barely eat, on my knees_

Sam p.o.v

I shut the door to the interview room door where I said I would meet Jo at 2pm. I sighed heavily as I remember last night. I wanted it for so long and it was amazing, I hadn't felt that good in years. But there's one problem, what if the rest of the team find out. I'm not ashamed of course I'm not; it's just well Jo is openly gay and proud of it, and it's different for me.

Okay I admit our first encounters where shit, we argued non stop, but then again maybe that proves that there is something special between us both. Jo makes me feel different; she makes who I really am.

_But that's the moment you came to me_

_I don't know what you love has done to me_

_Think I'm invincible, I see through the me I used to be_

Jo p.o.v

I guess you could say that the first time that I met Sam was weird. Ii can remember being called to the hospital hostage and we got on well then but after that it all went downhill. When I came back from Nottingham it was like a fresh start for us both. We've both changed and now we get on better than ever before.

_You changed my whole life_

_Don't know what you're doing to me with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman, you did that to me_

_A superhuman heart beats in me, nothing can stop me here with you, _

_Superhuman_

I came back and Stuart busted the whole thing by arresting me and Seth. Seth died and I was no longer with Tess, so I'm single again. Somehow, mysteriously, Sam began to make me feel better, things are allot more positive now.

_Strong, since I've been flying and righting the wrongs_

_Feel almost that I had it all along_

_I can see tomorrow_

To me everything will be okay as long as I have Sam. Maybe it's true that all good things do come to those who wait. I look at myself in the ladies mirror; I pout, run my hand through my hair and smile. Its 2 o clock I best go now…

_Well every problem has gone because _

_I flew everywhere with love inside of me_

_It's unbelievable to see_

_How love can set me free_

I walk in and Sam's already there, she turns around and looks at me. What the fuck do I do now? Its silent….she's looking at me….more silence….Shit!Help!….Lord what do I do?!

She spoke, phew, RELIEF

_You changed my whole life_

_Don't know what you're doing to me with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman, you did that to me_

_A superhuman heart beats in me, nothing can stop me here with you, _

_Superhuman_

We hugged, we kissed. She explained and I totally understood about her not wanting the team to know. It's our special bond, not there's. As the hours passed and the shift came to an end, me and Sam, via text message planned to go out tonight, hey its Friday!!

_It's not a bird, not a plane_

_It's my heart and its going gone away_

_My only weakness is you, only reason is you_

_Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything_

_Going, going, I'm gone away!_

I'm so lucky to have Sam now; she's the one for me. It's weird how things work out in the end. All I know is that I better get ready and get myself to bar mosaic.

_In Love…x _

A big thank you to Contentious Infatuation who inspired me to write the next chapter. I do have another planned for bar mosaic to another song but you gotta review first and tell me what you think. xx


End file.
